


It was a little Dusty

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America pulls something out of his storage room to surprise England</p>
<p>Just a quick drabble loosely based off something on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a little Dusty

**Author's Note:**

> Not really edited, so if you see a mistake feel free to tell me nicely.

_This is stupid._  Alfred thought as he walked quickly down the street, his footsteps splashing in newly formed puddles as rain fell heavily. His jacket hood was pulled up over his head as far as the fabric would stretch, yet water still seemed to patter onto his glasses, making his sight slightly blurry and obstructed. He carried a large black bag slung over one arm and pulled close to his body in an attempt to protect the contents from the weather.  
     _This is stupid._ Alfred thought as he laid the wet bag on his floor and unzipped it. Carefully, he pulled out the articles of clothing from inside and placed them out on top of the blankets on his bed. He stood over them, a furrow in his brow forming the more he looked.

     _I'm so stupid._ His mind yelled at him as practically threw money at the cabbie, barely giving a thanks before he ran out to restaurant they had stopped at. 

    "Reservation?" asked the man at the desk, looking slightly uninterested at the now out of breath man who stood before him. 

    "Uh, it's under Jones." Alfred muttered in response, smoothing out invisible creases and wrinkles in his suit while he waited. 

    "Of course sir. Your table is this way, if you would please." The man gestured as he walked around the corner. Alfred dashed after him as politely as he could do in such a formal setting, following him all the way to the back of the restaurant where the more private tables were.  Upon arrival, he noticed another man to be sitting there, fiddling with one of the cloth napkins that were laid out on the table.

   "I didn't mean to be late." Alfred sighed, lowering his head as he sat down, not wanting to face Arthur. The man could get pretty upset about things.

    It was a moment before any response was given, but what was said made him smile brightly and laugh.

     "Well, I suppose it's alright since you bothered to ask me to somewhere like this. I wasn't sure you were capable of these things." Arthur grumbled, but there was a chuckle at the end of it all.

    "Ah, well this is a special day." he gave in reasoning.

    "I'm aware."

    And that was the end of that conversation. The rest of the meal was spent with small talk and tiny arguments that were the force of habit and had no real anger behind them.

    It wasn't until they had gotten back to Alfred's house and were facing each other properly that the conversation came back up. 

    "Why're you looking at me so funny?" Alfred asked, a blush forming high on his cheeks as he turned his face away.

    "Your suit."

    "It's just a suit." The blush got deeper.

    "Is - Is that the suit  _I_  got for you?" Arthur almost yelled, his voice going up an octave in surprise. 

    "Yeah." Alfred said quietly, turning his head back but ducking it down to peek at the other nation through his hair. Arthurs face was one he would later describe as cute. His cheeks were pink and there was what looked like the beginning of a few tars at the corners of his eyes. 

    "But - But that suit is years old. How does it even fit? Why do you even still have it?" he asked, voice filled with emotion, but mostly disbelief.

    "Well, I mean, it's not exactly the same. I had it tailored a little so it would fit better. And," he voice dropped to a whisper, "I still have everything you got for me. It's all here somewhere. Mostly in storage but. I thought maybe I would wear this old thing. Thought you'd like it, since I never really wore it back then."

    "That's." Arthur stopped, at a loss for words and grabbed Alfred's arms, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you." He mumbled, tears dripping down his cheeks.

     _Not so stupid after all._

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Also posted on aykimra.tumblr.com


End file.
